princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Committees
Many of the middle-school students are involved in various committees in their schools. Here is a list and their known members: Student Council The student council manages and plans events. They follow through with greetings at sports and cleanup campaigns. Their main activity is drawing up measures for the student council general meetings. *Tezuka Kunimitsu (Seigaku) - President *Keigo Atobe (Hyoutei) - President *Kabaji Munehiro (Hyoutei) *Yanagi Renji (Rikkai) - Secretary *Konjiki Koharu (Shitenhouji) - Treasurer Beautification Committee The beautification committee does an inspection after cleanups. They supervise and direct wide-scale cleaning. *Takashi Kawamura (Seigaku) *Seiichi Yukimura (Rikkai) *Hiroshi Chinen (Higa) *Senri Chitose (Shitenhouji) Discipline Committee This is a committee that protects the discipline in the school and makes sure students are following school rules. They inspect uniforms in the morning and carry out addresses with the student council. *Sanada Genichiro (Rikkai) *Hiroshi Yagyū (Rikkai) *Rin Hirakoba (Higa) Off-campus Activity Committee Takes care of field trips. *Shishido Ryō (Hyoutei) *Akutagawa Jiro (Hyoutei) Journalism Committee Gather materials of things that happen around the school and submit them to the news club. *Hiyoshi Wakashi (Hyoutei) Overseas Culture Exchange Committee Explains and organises homestay. *Oshitari Yūshi (Hyoutei) Other Committees Library Committee *Echizen Ryoma (Seigaku) *Hikaru Zaizen (Shitenhouji) Health Committee *Shūichirō Ōishi (Seigaku) *Kuranosuke Shiraishi (Shitenhouji) Athletics Committee *Tachibana Kippei (Fudoumine) *Amane Hikaru (Rokkaku) Broadcasting Committee *Oshitari Kenya (Shitenhoji) Biology Committee *Kuwahara Jackal (Rikkai) Yearbook Creation Committee *Shusuke Fuji (Seigaku) School Festival Executive Committee *Inui Sadaharu (Seigaku) *Yūjirō Kai (Higa) Sports Festival Executive Committee *Kintarō Tōyama (Shitenhouji) Dorm Student Manager Committee *Mizuki Hajime (St. Rudolph) Sports Activity Committee *Mukahi Gakuto (Hyoutei) Cultural Activity Committee *Chōtarō Ōtori (Hyoutei) Evaluation Committee *Eishiro Kite (Higa) Committee that Searches for Amusing Things *Yūji Hitouji (Shitenhouji) Management Committee *Ishida Gin (Shitenhouji) Words from Committee Members Student Council President: Seigaku's Tezuka Kunimitsu ''' "Yes. I attend all the general meetings. In the morning, I stand in front of the school gates to greet people." '''President: Hyoutei's Atobe Keigo "It suits me because this position is at the very top.That's why I'm the president, yeah? The contents of the school activities? How would I know." Treasurer: Shitenhouji's Konjiki Koharu "Being treasurer is fun. For the club budget, I...you know. Ufu." Secretary: Rikkai's Yanagi Renji "I transcribe the proceedings before the meetings are over." Hyoutei's Kabaji Munehiro "Kabaji? Of course I was the one who pulled him in. A~n? A president needs followers, right?" (Atobe) "...usu." (Kabaji) A word for committee members of other schools! What's going to happen!? Atobe: Tezuka! You've fallen low. The student council president, you know, only has to sit there! Library Committee Seigaku's Echizen Ryoma ''' "Just for now. I don't really go to the library all that much." '''Shitenhouji's Zaizen Hikaru "You can borrow DVDs at our library." Health Committee President: Seigaku's Oishi Shuuichirou "Yes. As the president, all health committee members... (the rest is omitted) Shitenhouji's Shiraishi "I'm borrowing medicine from the infirmary? I haven't, I haven't." Beautification committee Rikkai's Yukimura Seiichi "Dust is the source of all kinds of diseases. That's why this is an important job." Shitenhouji's Chitose Senri "Our activities? U~n, I wish you wouldn't ask me that." Seigaku's Kawamura Takashi "Of course we pick up the trash around the school and burn them. BURNING!!" Higa's Chinen Hiroshi "During typhoon season, a lot of stuff flew into the school. So busy~" A word for committee members of other schools! What's going to happen!? Yukimura: A clean environment is the basic requirement for a healthy body. Chitose doesn't understand the frightfulness of trash. Discipline committee President: Rikkai's Sanada Genichirou "Whoever disrupts public moral in front of me has punishment waiting for them." Higa's Hirakoba Rin "I patrol the school. And of course exterminate habus.*" Rikkai's Yagyuu Hiroshi "Sanada-kun's way of dealing with things is a little forceful. I receive a lot of consultations about it. I wonder if this is also the job of a discipline committee member?" A word for committee members of other schools! What's going to happen!? Sanada: Hirakoba! I can't ignore your hair as the president! I will cut it!! Other Intriguing Committees Yearbook Creation Committee Fuji Shuusuke (Seigaku) "I'm in the production development section of the yearbook. I gather and put together everyone's aspirations." Overseas Culture Exchange Committee Oshitari Yuushi (Hyoutei) "We're like a link on the international scale. We explain to everyone about homestay." Off Campus Activity Committee Shishido Ryou (Hyoutei) "To put it in words, we're the committee that takes care of field trips. It's nothing much." Biology (living things) Committee Jackal Kuwahara (Rikkai "I take care of the turtle. I feed the turtle in our class! You have a problem with that?" Committee that Searches for Amusing Things Shitenhouji's Hitouji Yuuji "We're the committee that searches for amusing things everyday. Ha~? There's no such committee in other schools?" Evaluation Committee Higa's Kite Eiishirou "We're the student council that works from the shadows. We evaluate what the surface student council does." Dorm Student Manager Committee St. Rudolph's Mizuki Hajime "Well, we're the discipline committee of the dorms. Nfu. Everyone does what I say." Journalism Committee. Hyoutei's Hiyoshi Wakashi "I take pictures of things that happen around the school and submit them to the news club." Category:Miscellaneous